Meditações de Vida
thumb|left|400px Mookie Cada um cuide, não somente dos seus interesses, mas também dos interesses dos outros. Filipenses 2:4 Ao nosso redor, todos os dias, Deus escreve lindas histórias repletas de Sua graça. Para acompanhá-las, basta abrirmos nossos olhos. Às vezes, essas histórias acontecem bem ao nosso lado. Um exemplo é a história de Mookie, no escritório da Adventist Review. Certo dia, Merle Poirier, uma das funcionárias do escritório, leu um anúncio publicado por um dos jornais locais convidando voluntários para se comprometerem em treinar um cachorro que ajudaria uma pessoa portadora de deficiência visual a viver com mais qualidade e independência. A organização Guiding Eyes for the Blind se encarrega da procriação dos filhotes e procura pessoas para doar 18 meses de sua vida a fim de treinar o cachorro, que, após esse período, será devolvido para a organização. E foi assim que Mookie, um labrador macho de cor preta, entrou para a família Poirier. Primeiro, Merle teve que fazer um curso de seis semanas para aprender a treinar o filhote. Mookie ficava sempre preso à guia e aprendeu a não latir, a não pular nas pessoas ou a não se alimentar até que recebesse permissão para isso. Por incrível que pareça, ele aprendeu a obedecer a tal ponto que chegou a ficar em frente à tigela de comida, com a saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca, mas sem tocá-la até Merle dar-lhe a ordem. Mookie abriu mão de tudo o que os cachorros naturalmente fazem para que um dia pudesse guiar um deficiente visual ao trabalho, ao supermercado, ao banco ou ao correio. Mookie, no entanto, começou a trabalhar muito antes do tempo determinado, de uma maneira totalmente inesperada. Numa sequência cruel de eventos, a doença bateu à porta do lar da família Poirier. O marido, Tim, foi submetido a uma série de cirurgias e passou muito tempo se recuperando em casa. Durante esses meses de provação, Mookie ajudou a família a permanecer unida, levando para longe a preocupação do momento. E Tim, sozinho por longos períodos, encontrou em Mookie um companheiro. Mookie recebeu um colete que o identificava como cão em treinamento da organização Guiding Eyes. A fase seguinte do treinamento consistia em instruí-lo a portar-se corretamente no interior de edifícios, a aumentar sua credibilidade e familiarizá-lo com novas situações. No fim, estaria pronto para cumprir seu dever. Essa é uma linda história em todos os aspectos, tanto da parte de Mookie quanto da família Poirier. É uma história de bondade, compaixão, serviço e graça. Que Mulher! Quem encontra uma esposa encontra algo excelente; recebeu uma bênção do Senhor. Provérbios 18:22 Um bom casamento é um presente da graça de Deus. Encontrar alguém disposto a nos amar apesar de nós mesmos (assim como Deus) e permanecer ao nosso lado na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença (assim como Deus) é, prezado amigo, uma bênção de valor incalculável. Estou a caminho de uma reunião campal no Alasca. A pessoa sentada ao meu lado no avião é um executivo aposentado que está indo para o extremo norte pescar. Conversamos bastante e ele ficou sabendo que Noelene e eu nos casamos logo após a faculdade e fomos para a Índia trabalhar como missionários. – Ela casou com você e foi para a Índia? – ele exclamou. – Que mulher! Ele tem razão. Que mulher a minha! Poderia escrever um livro sobre ela, mas um incidente se sobressai acima de todos desde o corajoso “sim” de Noelene. Aconteceu num sábado. No dia seguinte viajaríamos para Fort Lauderdale, Miami, onde entraríamos a bordo de um cruzeiro de sete dias pelas ilhas ocidentais do Caribe. Estávamos ansiosos por trocar o frio e o gelo pelas águas cristalinas e dias quentes à frente. Ao nos aproximarmos da porta da igreja, o salto de Noelene ficou preso numa pequena abertura no pavimento irregular. Nossa filha, que tinha vindo de Chicago para nos visitar, estava ao seu lado, e eu a um passo atrás. Mesmo assim, antes que pudéssemos fazer qualquer coisa para socorrê-la, ela caiu e bateu o rosto no chão de concreto. O sangue começou a jorrar de seu nariz e boca e a manchar o casaco pesado. Noelene ficou prostrada na calçada gelada. Sem perder tempo, os amigos entraram em ação e chamaram uma enfermeira, que estancou o sangramento. Em seguida, fomos à sala de emergência do Hospital Adventista de Washington. Depois de os exames mostrarem que ela não tinha quebrado nada, exceto o nariz, sua primeira pergunta ao médico foi: – Vou poder ir ao cruzeiro? Não parou por aí. Receberíamos visitas para o almoço naquele dia. Cientes do acidente, os amigos ligaram para todos os convidados informando que o almoço fora cancelado. No entanto, às 12h45, horário em que recebeu alta, Noelene disse para os convidados irem almoçar. Ela se sentou à mesa com os olhos inchados, quase fechados, e os lábios machucados. E foi ao cruzeiro, usando óculos escuros para disfarçar as enormes manchas roxas. Que mulher! A Graça Salvadora do Riso O coração bem disposto é remédio eficiente, mas o espírito oprimido resseca os ossos. Provérbios 17:22 Você alguma vez já se perguntou por que rimos? Apenas os seres humanos riem. Trata-se de uma ação aparentemente desnecessária à existência, apesar de a ciência moderna ter comprovado o que o sábio Salomão já tinha descoberto: o riso é terapêutico. Em nossa era, o riso se tornou um negócio, com risadas artificiais trazidas à tona no momento previamente designado para intensificar as cenas cômicas dos seriados de televisão e para deixar em alta comediantes cuja profissão é contar piadas para pessoas que pagam para beber e ouvir – o equivalente moderno, talvez, do bobo da corte. A vida é engraçada. Deus colocou o humor dentro de nosso próprio ser. Quando rimos, fazemos algo unicamente humano. Num mundo amaldiçoado pela queda de nossos primeiros pais, o humor vem como uma graça salvadora. Ao rirmos, mostramos que, por pior que a situação pareça, esse não é o fim e que a superamos, a transcendemos, através do riso. Os africanos que foram levados acorrentados à América conheciam essa verdade. Sujeitos à brutalidade e à degradação da escravidão, eles encararam o mal e o venceram. Por meio de canções de fé e esperança, e através do bom humor, eles venceram. Há alguns anos, uma universidade britânica se dispôs a descobrir de que maneira o humor atua em culturas diferentes. Eles enviaram uma seleção de histórias engraçadas a milhares de pessoas em diferentes países. Aqui está a história vencedora: Sherlock Holmes vai acampar com o Dr. Watson. Eles armam a barraca sob as estrelas e vão dormir. Algumas horas mais tarde, Holmes acorda Watson. – Watson, olhe para cima e diga-me o que deduz. Watson olha para cima, observa o céu estrelado e responde: – Deduzo que no vasto Universo existam outros planetas como o nosso e que há vida em alguns deles. – Não, seu bobo – diz Holmes. – Alguém roubou a nossa barraca! Por que rimos ao ler isso? Porque nos colocamos na situação, observando apenas as partes e não o todo, tirando conclusões absurdas. Somos assim. A vida é assim. E rimos – um presente do Deus da graça. Pernas Não se deleita na força do cavalo, nem se compraz nas pernas do homem. Salmo 147:10, AA Meu pai gostava muito de passear no litoral. Ele não possuía um automóvel; por isso, pegávamos o bonde (tram, como chamamos na Austrália) rumo à cidade de Adelaide. Em seguida, pegávamos outro bonde que levaria meia hora para nos deixar na praia. Uma vez lá, vestíamos a roupa de banho e mergulhávamos na água. Às vezes caminhávamos ao longo da praia com as ondas batendo nos pés descalços. Muitas vezes apenas ficávamos sentados na areia, observando o oceano. Nesses momentos, penso que meu pai se recordava dos dias em que navegou pelo mundo. Às vezes, ele contava sobre os navios, os capitães e os lugares que visitou. Quando nasci, meu pai já estava com quase 50 anos. Por isso, minhas lembranças mais vívidas dele são de uma pessoa idosa. Lembro-me de observar suas pernas, demarcadas por veias grossas, uma rede de pequenos capilares azuis e algumas manchas escuras. Meu pai trabalhou arduamente, trabalhou com as mãos carregando cargas de tijolos e cimento. Suas pernas revelavam o preço pago pelo esforço. Para uma criança, no entanto, aquelas pernas eram interessantes, não repulsivas. Eram as pernas do meu pai, o homem que tinha me carregado nos ombros numa idade avançada, que tinha trabalhado árdua e honestamente sob o Sol intenso, em meio à poeira e ao suor, para colocar o pão na mesa de nossa família. Meu pai descansou há muito tempo, mas ainda vou ao litoral. Caminhar ou correr na areia gelada, deixando as ondas se quebrarem em meus pés descalços logo ao raiar do dia e observando as aves marítimas voando ao redor, talvez seja o mais próximo que eu consiga chegar da alegria da eternidade nesta vida. Sento-me na areia e olho para o oceano. Observo as minhas pernas, agora demarcadas por veias grossas e uma rede de pequenos capilares azuis. Vejo algumas manchas escuras próximas ao tornozelo. Eu também trabalhei duro, mas não com o trabalho braçal. Essas pernas carregaram meu filho e minha filha (e agora os netos) em meus braços e ombros. Essas pernas me carregaram por longas viagens a muitos países. Elas me sustentaram nas trilhas montanhosas e maratonas que percorri. O salmista disse que o Senhor não Se compraz nas pernas do homem. Ele Se compraz naqueles que O temem e nos que “esperam na Sua misericórdia” (Sl 147:11, ARA). O Cristo Rejeitado Veio para o que era Seu, mas os Seus não O receberam. João 1:11 A história de Jesus de Nazaré é inacreditável em muitos aspectos, mas um deles se destaca mais do que os outros: o Criador do Universo veio ao mundo que Ele fez, mas nós, Suas criaturas, O rejeitamos. Como isso pôde acontecer? Como as criaturas do pó da terra puderam desprezar as mãos que as moldaram? Como homens e mulheres, sujeitos a uma vida cuja expectativa é de 70 a 80 anos, foram capazes de dar as costas para Aquele que é eterno? Que benevolência! Que paciência! Que humildade! Apenas o fato de vir a este mundo em forma humana, submetendo-Se às leis da hereditariedade, já seria uma grande humilhação. Além de tudo, Ele veio ciente da rejeição, do sofrimento e da morte que O aguardavam. Essa história deixa qualquer mente confusa. Muito antes de João escrever as duras palavras “veio para o que era Seu, mas os Seus não O receberam”, Isaías já havia predito a rejeição que Cristo sofreria: “Foi desprezado e rejeitado pelos homens, um Homem de dores e experimentado no sofrimento. Como alguém de quem os homens escondem o rosto, foi desprezado, e nós não O tínhamos em estima” (Is 53:3). Ele foi rejeitado no passado e ainda é rejeitado hoje. Por quê? Porque Ele é a Luz que brilha no coração de cada pessoa. A Luz que revela como somos. Sob essa Luz enxergamos quem realmente somos. Não é uma imagem bonita de se ver. Essa é a razão de, na época de Jesus e ainda hoje, a maioria das pessoas responder: “Apaguem a Luz!” “Este é o julgamento: a Luz veio ao mundo, mas os homens amaram as trevas, e não a Luz, porque as suas obras eram más” (Jo 3:19). Mas a rejeição não foi total, louvado seja Deus, e hoje também não é. No texto original grego as duas palavras traduzidas como “Seu” e “Seus” em João 1:11 são diferentes. Ele veio para o Seu mundo, e o Seu povo não O recebeu. Ele ordenou que as ondas cessassem, e elas obedeceram; Ele partiu os pães e os peixes, e eles se multiplicaram em Suas mãos. A natureza cobriu a Sua face com as trevas no momento em que Ele ficou pendurado na cruz em agonia. E houve algumas pessoas (não a maioria, mas algumas) que não O rejeitaram, não disseram: “Apaguem a Luz”, mas que abriram o coração para recebê-Lo. Naquela época, alguns. Hoje, alguns. Quero estar entre eles, hoje e todos os dias. Eu e Tu Deus disse: “Não é bom que o homem esteja só. Farei para ele uma auxiliadora, uma companheira.” Gênesis 2:18, The Message Jesus, cheio de graça, sempre teve tempo – sempre dedicou tempo – para todos que encontrava. Nunca estava com pressa demais, ocupado demais ou com o horário apertado demais para parar e conversar. Que diferença da nossa vida hoje! Vivemos na era da comunicação, mas temos dificuldade em nos comunicar da forma mais básica, pessoalmente. A tecnologia – telefone, e-mail, internet – nos possibilita enviar e receber mensagens do mundo inteiro, mas, quanto mais ferramentas inventamos, mais parecem nos frustrar ou esgotar completamente a fonte da comunicação afetuosa e pessoal que Deus colocou em nosso ser ao declarar: “Não é bom que o homem esteja só.” Discamos o número (acionando o botão da discagem rápida, claro) e ouvimos uma voz dizer: “Tecle um se você deseja ___ , tecle 2 para ___ , tecle 3 para ___ ,” e assim por diante. Sentimos vontade de gritar: “Não quero uma gravação; quero uma pessoa!” E, para piorar, a voz diz: “A sua ligação é muito importante para nós.” Ah, é? Mas não tão importante assim para justificar um atendimento pessoal! Recebemos um e-mail (com um monte de outros que não queremos) perguntando-nos a respeito de algo. Se não largarmos o que estamos fazendo no momento para responder ao remetente que nos enviou a mensagem, em poucas horas recebemos um lembrete curto e grosso: “Hoje, às 8h57, enviei-lhe a seguinte mensagem... Não recebi sua resposta até agora.” Por sua vez, a internet, que abre uma fonte inesgotável de informação e um monte de outras coisas que saíram direto do covil de cobras de Satanás, é capaz de nos prender horas a fio em solidão em frente à tela do computador, rejeitando a companhia pessoal que nosso cônjuge e filhos tanto almejam. Há meio século, o filósofo Martin Buber escreveu um pequeno e influente livro que, traduzido do alemão, recebeu o título: Eu e Tu. Nessa obra, Buber analisou os relacionamentos, fazendo uma distinção entre os indivíduos de caráter “Eu-Isso” e aqueles de natureza “Eu-Tu”. No primeiro caso, as pessoas se relacionam com as outras como se fossem um objeto; no último, como seres humanos. E é exatamente o último caso que almejamos, especialmente numa época em que os relacionamentos se tornam cada vez mais impessoais. Amando Alguém Invisível Vocês nunca O viram, mesmo assim O amam. Vocês ainda não O veem, no entanto confiam nEle – com alegria e cânticos. 1 Pedro 1:8, The Message Você já ouviu os críticos do cristianismo dizerem algo como: “Vocês falam sobre amar a Deus, mas isso é tolice. Já é difícil amar alguém que podemos enxergar; como esperam que amemos alguém invisível?” Soa um argumento convincente, mas, na realidade, não é. A melhor resposta que já ouvi veio de Jennifer, que costumava sentar, semana após outra, na classe de Escola Sabatina que eu liderava ocasionalmente. Jennifer é deficiente visual de nascença. Certa manhã, coloquei em discussão o velho tema de amar alguém que não podemos ver. – Como assim? Isso não é problema de forma alguma – respondeu Jennifer. – Eu nunca o vi, pastor Johnsson, mas o conheço. Ouço sua voz; você fala comigo e eu falo com você. Toda vez que ouço sua voz, sei que é você, mesmo que não esteja falando comigo. Não precisamos enxergar a pessoa para conhecê-la ou amá-la. O mesmo ocorre com Deus. Que resposta! Não podemos ver Deus, mas podemos falar com Ele. Chamamos isso de oração. Deus, por Sua vez, fala conosco de diversas maneiras, especialmente através de Sua Palavra. Por isso é tão importante dedicar tempo para estudar a Bíblia (e não lê-la com pressa ou por obrigação). Conhecemos uma pessoa ao dedicarmos tempo para conversar com ela. Uma conversa real é uma avenida de mão dupla: falar e ouvir. Quanto mais partilharmos com ela e ela conosco, mais familiarizados nos tornamos. O mesmo acontece na vida cristã. Deus é real, não o fruto da imaginação. Jesus Cristo ressuscitou dentre os mortos e está vivo para todo o sempre. Podemos conhecê-Lo tão bem quanto a um amigo. Na verdade, Ele pode tornar-Se nosso melhor amigo, se permitirmos. A Bíblia usa a palavra “conhecer” milhares de vezes tanto no Antigo quanto no Novo Testamento. Embora essa palavra às vezes denote conhecimento intelectual ou compreensão correta dos fatos, na grande maioria das ocorrências, seu uso expressa conhecimento pessoal e prático, o conhecimento do relacionamento. Às vezes, “conhecer” significa também intimidade, como em Adão “conheceu” Eva. Esse conhecimento pessoal e íntimo – o conhecimento do amor – é o que Deus nos oferece hoje. Podemos conhecê-Lo, mesmo sem enxergá-Lo. Um Grupo Diferente Depois, aqueles cuja vida honrava a Deus conversaram uns com os outros. Deus viu o que estavam fazendo e ouviu com atenção. Um livro foi aberto na presença de Deus e escrita a ata daquela reunião com todos os nomes dos que honravam o nome do Senhor. Malaquias 3:16, The Message A Carnival Cruise Line, companhia de cruzeiros marítimos, nunca tinha visto um grupo de passageiros como aquele. Eles haviam vindo do Canadá, da Índia e até da Nova Zelândia aos Estados Unidos; 121 no total. Variavam em idade, indo desde o início da adolescência até a casa dos 80. Toda noite a seção que ocupavam no restaurante estava repleta de risos e conversas animadas, sem fazer uso do álcool. Na noite de talentos do navio, três deles divertiram o salão lotado com apresentações de alto nível. Enquanto os outros passageiros ficavam bêbados ou jogavam jogos de azar no cassino, esse grupo se reunia para olhar fotos antigas, partilhar histórias, cantar e orar. No cartaz afixado na recepção do compartimento em que estavam acomodados lia-se: “Reunião VHS”. Muitos passageiros ficaram curiosos para saber que grupo era aquele e quem eram aquelas pessoas que pareciam estar se divertindo tanto. Ao saberem que VHS era a abreviação de Vincent Hill School, um pequeno colégio interno adventista na Índia que fechara as portas em 1969, ficaram ainda mais confusos. Não fazia sentido que os ex-alunos, os antigos professores e os amigos quisessem se reunir depois de tanto tempo separados. Esse colégio tinha uma atmosfera celestial. Construído na cadeia das montanhas do Himalaia, a 2.100 metros de altitude, durante boa parte de sua existência o trajeto até lá podia apenas ser feito a pé, montando um jumento ou num kandi, cesto grande carregado por um trabalhador hindu. O local era selvagem, impressionante e maravilhoso. Leopardos perambulavam pelas montanhas e às vezes apareciam no campus. Tudo ali ou era para cima ou para baixo, e as encostas eram bem íngremes. Mas não parava por aí. O lema do colégio, “Educar Para a Eternidade”, proclamava seus valores. Ali jovens vinham da Índia e de muitos outros lugares para estudar e aprender a arte de viver, no presente e para sempre. Eles saíram do colégio e mudaram a Igreja Adventista e o mundo para melhor. Deus foi honrado no Vincent Hill School. Deus foi honrado na ocasião em que os ex-alunos, o corpo docente e os amigos se reencontraram para matar a saudade e relembrar os bons e maus momentos. Quem sabe naquela viagem um livro foi aberto na presença de Deus e um secretário celestial fez a ata da reunião, registrando o nome de Seus fiéis. Além da Imaginação Àquele que é capaz de fazer infinitamente mais do que tudo o que pedimos ou pensamos, de acordo com o Seu poder que atua em nós. Efésios 3:20 O Deus da graça é infinito em sabedoria. Ele conhece o fim desde o princípio. Enxerga o problema muito antes de nos darmos conta, e sabe a melhor forma de solucioná-lo. Deus não apenas sabe; Ele pode fazer. Seu poder é infinito. A Bíblia ressalta a cada página: “Ele é capaz”. Ele possui diversas maneiras de lidar com uma situação que nós nem mesmo podemos enxergar. A vida inevitavelmente nos coloca em circunstâncias que geram estresse. Não conseguimos enxergar saída alguma para o problema financeiro, a situação difícil no trabalho, as provações com a família que está a ponto de se desfazer, os problemas de saúde. Mas, se acreditarmos, apenas confiarmos nEle, Deus poderá fazer muito mais do que somos capazes de pedir. Oramos, mas talvez não saibamos sobre o que realmente devemos orar. Deus pode nos dar uma resposta muito melhor do que pedimos com a nossa visão limitada. Sentamos e sonhamos como as coisas seriam se acontecessem do jeito que julgamos ser o melhor, mas o futuro de Deus para nós é muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que possamos imaginar. Por muitos anos, tive o grande privilégio de estar à frente do ministério da Adventist Review, o periódico mundial da Igreja Adventista do Sétimo Dia. Confesso que foi um grande desafio, muito além de minhas forças ou habilidades naturais. Esse desafio me fez cair de joelhos de uma maneira que jamais senti necessidade nas outras atividades que desempenhei. Pouco a pouco, aprendi a lição de esperar em Deus em cada situação. Ele tinha a resposta. Tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era me aproximar mais e mais de Deus para que Ele pudesse revelá-la a mim. A maior preocupação que tive durante os 24 anos que servi nesse ministério era a circulação cada vez menor do periódico. Coloquei em meu coração atingir a meta de 100 mil exemplares. Com o auxílio de colegas de trabalho competentes e talentosos, tentei diversos métodos para atingir meu objetivo. Mas nada funcionou. Notávamos certo crescimento por um tempo, depois o declínio novamente. Com muita dificuldade admiti a realidade. Foi então que, pouco antes do fim de minha carreira como editor, a liderança da igreja nos pediu para desenvolver um periódico mundial da igreja. A circulação aumentou para mais de um milhão de exemplares por mês, dez vezes maior do que minha meta míope e limitada! Realmente além da imaginação! Quando a Pele Perde a Firmeza Tu és tudo o que almejo no Céu! Tu és tudo o que almejo na Terra! Minha pele pode perder a firmeza e os meus ossos ficar frágeis, mas Deus é rocha firme e fiel. Salmo 73:25, 26, The Message Durante o voo de Denver para Anchorage, Alasca, sentei ao lado de um executivo aposentado. Estava a caminho para uma reunião campal em que seria o orador; Ed estava indo pescar. De Anchorage ele iria pegar outro avião e depois ainda outro menor. Planejava passar vários dias no extremo norte na companhia de mais cinco homens num barco, com cozinheiro particular. Conversamos bastante. Ed havia comprado uma empresa que fornecia equipamento médico, elevou-a a nível nacional e mais tarde internacional. Finalmente, viu-se passando a maior parte de sua vida em aeronaves, viajando de uma cidade a outra e de um país a outro. Já tinha viajado mais de 3.218.000 quilômetros pela companhia aérea United Airlines. Durante o voo a aeromoça não parava de agradecer-lhe e trazer-lhe bebidas alcoólicas gratuitas. Ele continuou falando até que finalmente caiu no sono induzido pela ingestão elevada de álcool. Ed vivia para pescar. Já havia pescado nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá. Pescou também na Europa. Pescou no Brasil. Foi duas vezes para a Austrália para pescar. Tinha várias histórias de pescaria para contar e estava ansioso para ouvir sobre qualquer lugar exótico que eu talvez pudesse recomendar. – Quando eu ficar velho demais para pescar – disse –, acho que vou ficar em casa lembrando-me de todas as pescarias das quais já participei. Enquanto ele dormia, fiquei acordado refletindo em suas palavras. Ele parecia um camarada muito decente. Além disso, não tenho nada contra pescar (cheguei a pescar também há muito, muito tempo). Mas fazer da pesca o ponto central da vida? Será que isso é tudo? Não fomos criados para algo, para Alguém, muito maior? Claro que sim! Deus nos criou para Ele. Como disse Agostinho muito tempo atrás: “Formaste-nos para Ti, e nosso coração não terá sossego enquanto não encontrar descanso em Ti.” Deus é tudo o que almejo no Céu! Deus é tudo o que almejo na Terra! Ele é o primeiro, o último e o melhor. Sua graça purifica e direciona a energia incansável da juventude, sustenta e guia na meia-idade, e, quando a pele perder a firmeza e os ossos ficarem frágeis, ainda estará conosco. Rocha firme e fiel. Com Deus a vida é cada vez melhor. O Crescimento da Graça Um ramo verde surgirá do tronco de Jessé, e das suas raízes brotará um renovo. Isaías 11:1, The Message Logo após eu discursar num concílio de pastores, um deles me procurou para fazer uma pergunta pessoal: – Como você consegue permanecer tão animado e otimista mesmo depois de tantos anos no ministério? É verdade, desfrutei de um longo ministério – 47 anos, no momento em que escrevo estas linhas. “Desfrutar” é o termo exato para ser usado. Minha vida e trabalho foram, e continuam sendo, ricamente abençoados. Não entendo a razão de ter sido, como muitas pessoas dizem hoje, “tão sortudo”. Não creio na sorte; creio na graça. Tudo o que entrou em meu caminho ou saiu de minhas mãos é fruto da graça. Já se passaram muitos anos (não sei dizer exatamente quantos) desde que comecei a me conscientizar do milagre da graça. Foi logo depois de ter aceitado Jesus como Salvador e Senhor, depois de ter aceitado Seu chamado para o ministério. Sim, aceitei o amor perdoador de Deus e senti Sua presença transformadora em minha vida. A graça entrou em ação e foi simplesmente maravilhoso. Mas de alguma forma – não de repente, nem através de algum livro, ou sermão, ou situação que possa apontar – comecei a viver na graça. Comecei a sentir Jesus em minha vida, enaltecido continuamente em meu coração, e sempre com louvor em meus lábios. Comecei a aceitar a verdade aparentemente inacreditável de que Ele me ama incondicionalmente, assim como sou, à medida que continua a convidar-me para subir cada vez mais na escala espiritual. Talvez tudo isso tenha começado quando passei a tentar a tratar os outros com graça – ou seja, como Deus me trata. Foi aí que a sua força total me alcançou pessoalmente. Foi então que comecei a perceber quão egoísta, preconceituoso e, sim, até mesmo racista eu era. De alguma forma isso aconteceu e fui favorecido. Sou favorecido. Jesus me concedeu vida nova, acolhendo-me em Sua família como Seu filho. Isso é tudo o que importa hoje e eternamente. Graça significa crescimento. Graça significa esperança, esperança de que uma flor irá desabrochar no deserto, de que de uma raiz seca, aparentemente sem vida, brotará um ramo verde. Não apenas um ramo, mas o Ramo, Jesus, Aquele que traz luz das trevas e vida da morte.